


Heaven

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: Otoya can't sleep, so Tokiya accompanies him as the good, good boyfriend he is. Meanwhile, Otoya has something more than staying awake in mind.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wanted to write sweet fluff tokioto but i ended up writing smut bc damn boys don't have enough smut fics fsss  
> anyways! please enjoy this short fic! ^^

Cold, sleepless nights weren’t Ittoki Otoya’s best friends. Instead, they kept him distracted from having his healthy, beauty sleep. It wasn’t like he was suffering from insomnia, no. His life as an idol from one of the best boy idol groups, ST☆RISH, was a dream he never thought could actually happen. After all, the redhead didn’t start his first chapters of living quite peaceful. However, stress happens, it triggers his nerve system and keeps his eyes open for the next dark hours. He’s tried different methods, yet none of them have worked. In the end, the young male always ends up visiting the kitchen or keeps himself under the blankets, scrolling through social media.

After leaving the bunk bed, Otoya tried his best not to wake up his bandmate, Ichinose Tokiya, grabbing the sheet of his own bed and wrapping it around himself. With quiet and delicate steps, the redhead walked to the kitchen, his stomach begging to be filled with whatever it could content Otoya’s appetite. Once he found the fridge in the darkness, the boy slowly opened it, his eyes starting to search for something light and refreshing. His hands got to a mini cup size ice cream. A delighted, yet quiet gasp escaped his mouth, reminding himself how annoyed Tokiya could be if someone disturbs his sleep.

After grabbing a spoon, the idol sat on the kitchen counter, snuggling into his selfmade cape. It wasn’t like something was bugging him, his mind wasn’t filled neither with worries, nor negative emotions. Currently, in this state of life, he was the happiest he’s ever been. He was surrounded by people who were now his family. His heart couldn’t wish for more. Just.. He just couldn’t sleep. That’s why food could always calm his nerves down and make him even more happier. As he swung his bare legs lazily with a quiet tune on his lips, his ears caught steps getting closer to the room.

“Otoya.”

The boy waved with a sheepish smile.

“There you are. I heard you getting up and I couldn’t help but worry.” Soft, yet somehow deep due lack of usage voice called the redhead. Tokiya walked towards his sitting partner with rather woken up face. “Are you feeling alright?”

Otoya shook his head, having another bite of his vanilla ice cream. “No, don’t worry, I just couldn’t sleep, that’s why I decided to make use of it and eat the rest of this sweet.”

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

With a gentle gesture, Otoya reached to Tokiya’s cheek, brushing his fingers against the soft skin, his smile not leaving his visage. “No need to, really, I had a pleasing conversation with this fella here.” He chuckled as he glanced over his spoon and waved it carefully. Tokiya couldn’t help but shoot a short smile – this boy was capable of taking his worries way too fast, without even trying. He indeed was a sunshine that could warm even the coldest days, the sunlight not only of the group, but also in Tokiya’s life. The dark-haired male kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, making both of their hearts flutter.

“Do you want some tea? I can make both of us some, it’ll calm your body--” As he said that, Otoya whined slightly with disappointment, wrapping his legs around Tokiya’s waist, capturing him. “Got ya!”

Tokiya tried to protest, but his thoughts suddenly took another path as Otoya placed his spoon on his lips, leaving some of the vanilla cream on them. “Oops, I wanted to give you soooome,” the spoon slowly followed an imaginary line from Tokiya’s lips towards his neck, leaving a sweet trace. Chills ran down the male’s spine as his warm skin made a contact with the cold dessert. “Oh noo, sorry Tokiyaa. I didn’t mean to!” _What a lie._ The taller idol took a sharp breath and watched his partner with narrowed eyes, mouth hanging open. He regrets falling asleep without his shirt as the spoon kept going down to his chest, stopping and leaving his body. Otoya smiled to himself before his face got closer to the crook of Tokiya’s neck.

“Here, let me clean you up.”

His tongue followed the trace of the ice cream, a satisfied sight leaving his throat. Slowly, slowly, he continued teasing his boyfriend with no mercy. Lips planted lots of kisses on the gorgeous skin. Tokiya’s eyes followed every move, his voice formed delicious noises of pure pleasure. It was a true blessing for Otoya’s ears to hear this talented singer sing not only on stage. Once his naughty tongue reached to his nipples, he took the last drops of the cream and chuckled as he heard Tokiya cough. 

“There we goo, now you’re clean, Tokiya, thank you for the meal--” He was interrupted by pair of lips against his, hungrily tasting, kissing and sucking. Otoya fought back a moan, his hands making their way to the taller one’s shoulders. He brought him as close as possible, both bodies sharing the warmth that they have been radiating ever since the redhead started this little play of teasing. Once the lack of oxygen hit their brains, Tokiya left the lightly bruised lips with a little saliva trace between them. Otoya’s fingertips drew on those trained shoulder blades as Tokiya’s hands managed to hold onto the male’s thighs. He pushed them slightly, this way the redhead loosened his legs.

With the corner of his eye the taller idol caught a not so little surprise growing bigger and wanting attention between his boyfiend’s legs. With a single finger Tokiya poked the bulge, gaining a sweet, sweet reaction from Otoya.

“Tokiya, Tokiya, please..”

“I got you, Otoya. I got you, dear.” Oh this nickname made the poor idol melt under the touch of his bandmate even more. Tokiya’s sharp breath attacked the boy’s ear as his lips spoke closer, his teeth and tongue joining afterwards. “Maybe this is the reason you cannot sleep peacefully, maybe you’ve just missed me..” A kiss was landed on the earlobe, making the hair colour match Otoya’s face. His mewlings became even more lewd as his hips searched for friction. The dark-haired sang in sync with him as his hand moved towards Otoya’s boxers, pulling the waistband and let it hit his skin, making the shorter boy gasp in ecstasy. The hand ghosted on his underwear more before slowly getting rid of it. Meanwhile, Otoya’s finally managed to get ahold of Tokiya’s pride, taking it off from those trousers he used as pyjamas. The redhead rested his head on the taller’s shoulders once he felt his member being pressed against Tokiya’s thanks to his hand.

“You’re so hard, Tokiyaa.. It seems like I’m not the only one who wanted this sort of touch, huh..” The cheerful boy chuckled with a little smug smile, however, he received a pretty good answer to that cocky response – Tokiya picked up the pace of his hand, stroking both of them faster than before. Otoya choked on his own whimpers, drool leaking from his mouth. Tokiya gave a little, most likely made up glare before smiling at his partner. “Did you say something?” Otoya replied only with more sweet sounds, trying his best not to move his hips against the other’s hold.

It didn’t take long enough for both of them to get near to their climax, pre-cum covering their members, however, Otoya gave a sign, making Tokiya stop. The dark-haired rested his head against the redhead’s forehead, both of them tried to calm their breathing. The heat sure wasn’t done torturing them, they needed more.

“Toki--.. Tokiya, Tokiya..” his tremulous voice begged as he held onto his taller partner, his whole being shaking under him. Red eyes gazed at blue ones. “I don’t think I’ll be satisfied only with this..”

Tokiya hissed in response. “Neither will I,” he nipped the other’s ear once again. “so, Otoya, could you turn around for me?” The boy did as he was told and turned his back at the idol, his hands holding onto the counter. As he felt a finger against his muscles, the redhead glanced at Tokiya with a needy expression. “No need, please, I can’t hold it anymore, j-just do it--”

Instead of listening, Tokiya’s palm met Otoya’s buttcheek, making the shorter boy gasp, he lowered his upper part of his body, giving a better view or maybe something else. “Patience, Otoya, or it might get even worse.”

As he said that, a loud yawn was heard from the hall. Knowing that Otoya would definitely panic, Tokiya managed to reach for his mouth, putting his hand over it and still making sure to take care of the redhead’s sweet warmth which was welcoming his fingers so easily. Otoya was quiet, only moaning around the hand clasped over his mouth and grinding his lower part against the fingers inside him. They tried to not make too much sound as Reiji walked around, hoping not to enter the kitchen. However, the thrill of getting caught made Otoya’s dick twitch with excitement and his hole tightnening around Tokiya’s digits. A small chuckle escaped from the taller idol as he kept fingering his lover, soon replacing his fingers with this still hard member, slowly entering Otoya. He exhaled once he felt certain teeth biting his other hand due to the sudden pain.

Tokiya had to pause before Reiji’s steps faded away, the tightness of Otoya also forcing him to but it didn’t take long for the boy to relax. And as soon as he did, Tokiya thrusted forward and met Otoya’s hips, arching his back. The taller boy’s mouth fell agape, trying to redeem calm, but how could you be when your partner was swallowing you alive with this warmth and simple eros, performing like never before. As he released Otoya’s mouth, Tokiya moved his hand towards that soft and messy hair of his before gently getting ahold of it.

“No, no, Rei-chan is awake, we need to--” Otoya felt the other’s chest against his back, and as Tokiya fucked into him at such an angle that hit Otoya right where it made his whole body shake, Tokiya whispered with a pretty satisfied tone. “He didn’t catch us, yes? Plus, it seemed like you didn’t mind it..” a deep thrust followed, “..feeling you how tight you got because of it..” The redhead’s face burnt with embarrassment and somehow humiliation for being exposed so much.

Tokiya’s nails digged carefully into the boy’s scalp as he pulled his hair, his hips moving with a drastic change. Otoya’s voice hit oh those beautiful notes, his whole being melting under his lover’s touch, how good he was pleasuring him and sending him to paradise.

“Tokiya, it feels good, so good, please keep going!” The blue-haired idol screamed, without even worrying about Reiji anymore. Both of them weren’t able to have their own private time since forever, so no matter how much they might regret it later, right now, he had the chance to be as needy as possible with this boyfriend. Tokiya’s free hand landed on Otoya’s butt once more, spanking it good and sending vibrations to every single nerve.

Tokiya groaned in pleasure as he finally reached his climax, releasing inside Otoya, then grabbing his cock and pumping him so he could come as well, still twitching against his walls. A sudden scream followed as the redhead came, releasing in the other’s hand, cum dripping on the floor.

Both of them managed to stay on their feet before Otoya giving up and sitting down. Tokiya on the other hand grabbed the paper roll on the counter and made sure to clean every single evidence of love making before Reiji finding out. Seeing this, Otoya laughed happily.

“You should look at yourself, Tokiya, so cutee..!”

The singer’s cheeks blushed slightly, a nervous cough following. “Well, I don’t want to cause any trouble, you know that.” Once he threw the tissues in the nearest trash bin, he glanced towards Otoya who still looked dazed.

“I’ll carry you to the bed, I think I overdid it tonight..”

“I love you too, Tokiya~”


End file.
